


3.7

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober 18 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Feminization, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: “You look just as beautiful as I knew you would,” Sojiro purrs, standing behind Hanzo in front of the mirror with his hands perched lightly on the young man’s waist. “My jewel, my prize…”He leans in close, his breath washing warm over the shell of Hanzo’s ear. “How do you feel, my Hanzo? Tell me.”





	3.7

“You look just as beautiful as I knew you would,” Sojiro purrs, standing behind Hanzo in front of the mirror with his hands perched lightly on the young man’s waist. “My jewel, my prize…”

He leans in close, his breath washing warm over the shell of Hanzo’s ear. “How do you feel, my Hanzo? Tell me.”

His hand slips down one of Hanzo’s thick thighs, reaching in to gently squeeze at the interested erection already tending the front of Hanzo’s kimono; and Hanzo gasps low in his throat and rolls his hips up into the touch, hungry for more.

“I feel...I feel hot…” Hanzo darts his tongue out to lick his lips, and delights in the lingering cherry sweetness of the pink gloss Sojiro had provided. He leans backward slightly--just enough to tip his head back and nuzzle at Sojiro’s well-manicured beard, to feel the hot brand of his father’s cock tucked up against the cleft of his ass. Hanzo looks up through his dark lashes at Sojiro’s face, and feels a thrill low in his belly at the unabashed lust in his father’s hooded eyes. “I’m so hot, chichiue...won’t you help me, please?”

Sojiro’s voice drops to something lower, something hungry.

“You know I will, sweet boy.”

He has Hanzo facedown on the bed mere moments later, the hem of the pastel blue kimono flipped up to bare his ass; and Sojiro digs his nails into his son’s firm cheeks to spread him open wide, and dives into the tempting sight of his soft pink hole.


End file.
